


Dragons Will Rage On

by ClassTrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But it's good and serious I promise, Don't be surprised if someone is saving Keith, Dragons, Explicit Language, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I accidentally deleted this then brought it back from the dead, I am a mad scientist, I'm Sorry, Keith almost dies several times that it's scary, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith drops the f bomb multiple times, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Shiro is a big Allura fan, The Dragon Olympics but not, You'll find out soon, please read it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassTrash/pseuds/ClassTrash
Summary: Keith wanted to be a Dragon Rider in the Dragon Races all his life. Lance wanted nothing to do with it.They hate each other with all of their hearts but might have to fight, for themselves and their land.





	1. Initiation

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I have already wrote this fix but I accidentally deleted it, but the good thing is I was only three chapters in so there's not much to redo.  
> If you haven't read my other one your not missing much I just changed somethings here and there but it's basically the same thing.

"Keith, you will be a dragon rider."

Hearing those words come out of the Head Master's mouth was Keith's dream and it finally came true.

Keith been studying and training to become a dragon rider all his life. The second he saw a dragon and their rider flying high in the sky, he ran into his house and started learning how to be a rider.

He always had to work extra hard, coming from the household of the 'The Great Takashi Shirogane'.

All that hard work has finally payed off.

\---

"Lance, you will be a dragon rider."

Lance really didn't want to called. He was even suprised when he heard his name, there were so many more students who didn't get picked.

His parents forced him into Altea Shool for Dragon Riders. He begged and begged his parents not to send him there, but still made him go so he could follow his older brother and sister's footsteps after helping Altea get to the Finals of The Dragon Races (long story short they lost against Daibazaal).

So now Lance has all this pressure to do some awesome things in the Dragon Races.

And he absolutely hates it.

\---

"Pidge come on you have to get to you initiation!" Keith yelled as he busted into her room unannounced.

"No! I never wanted to do this! Why did the dragon have to breathe my name?!" Pidge screamed into her pillow. Pidge never wanted to be a Dragon Rider, but here she is being forced to her Initiation Hall.

"You'll thank me later."

\---

Keith was bouncing off the walls when it was time for his initiation. He has always dreamed of the day he would finally get his dragon.

He was sitting in a pile of ashes drinking the Potion of Awakening when something went wrong it felt like he was being burned from the inside out. Keith felt like he was drowning in flames and was going to die.

He was screaming on the top of his lungs like bloody murder.

The burning sensation finally ended after what felt like forever.

Everyone else from the Fire Division was staring at him like they just watched a brutal murder.

The Head Master whispered something under his breath about some 'Chosen One'.

"Keith come let's go get your dragon." The Head Master said helping Keith stand up.

He walked around the dragons sitting there waiting for one to breathe fire, when he saw this one dragon. She was unlike the rests, she was just radiating power and respect. She was grabbing all of Keith's attention with only existing.

"This one." Keith says pointing at the powerful dragon.

"Are you sure? She didn't breathe any fire."

"She doesn't have to." Keith says while putting his head up against her nuzzle.

\---

"Ummmmm" Keith, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge all seem to say at the same moment.

Keith woke up in a pool of flames.

Lance woke up surrounded by water.

Hunk woke up with rocks for hands and feet.

Pidge woke up strapped to her bed by vines.

Something went wrong at initiation.


	2. Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang finds out something special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I lied it took like a week or two to finally get this chapter out. So anyway hope you enjoy!

"Ummmmm" Keith says waking up in a pit of fire.  
He sits up and with that his whole body soaks up all the flames.

"Uh okay, that just happened."

…

"PIDGE! WAKE THE FUCK UP!! I have something important to tell you

Keith walks into Pidge's room to see her strapped to her bed by vines.

"Oh great, Keith you're here. Think you can help me out?"

He walks closer to bed when a vine starts wrapping around his leg. Almost immediately he burns the vine.

"...I burned the vine!" Keith gasps as he covers his mouth in shock.

"Great know can you burn the rest of these vines?"  
  
Keith burns the edges of the vines then Pidge's body absorbs the rest of them.

"Freaky…" they say in unison.

\---

"AAAHHH" Lance screams as he finds himself caged in water.

"Lance I heard you scream what happened-" Plaxum runs into Lance's room frantically trying to see what the problem is but sees Lance in cased in water.

"Good Plaxum you're here! So I woke up surrounded by water and I don't know what to do!"

"Well did you try sitting up?"

Lance tries sitting up and takes in all the water and not a thing in his room got wet.

"Woah." Both Plaxum and Lance say.

\---

"Hunk? Are you here?" Lance walks upstairs getting no response from calling Hunk many times.

He goes into his room to see him lying on bed his with tear stains on his face, and rocks for hands and feet.

"Hunk, buddy you okay?"

"I'm a monster. My feet and hands are rocks Lance!” Hunk screams at Lance in the fetal position.

"Just try to calm down. The same thing happened to me earlier."

Hunk tries taking deep breaths and the rocks back into his skin.

And he starts screaming again.

\---

"Eww. What is Mr. Mullet doing here?" Lance complains when he sees Keith in the Head Master's office.

"Good, Lance and Hunk are here!" The Head Master says once he sees the two enter.

He can clearly see Pidge already sitting there and sees 'Keith Kogane'.

Him and Keith never got along. They fought so much in school that they could never be in the same room as the other. They never had physical fights of course but there had been many times when one almost punched the other, -mostly Keith about to punch Lance- and Lance loved every minute of it.

He loved pushing Keith's buttons, getting under his skin, he loved being the one to get him all riled up. And that's when he started falling in love with Keith.

At first his denied his feeling saying he 'could never love a guy with a mullet', but soon he just gave up admitted to himself that he liked Keith. He would never say it to his face of course, he rather die than tell Keith that he likes him.

Keith always looks at him like he wants to rip his head off and tear out his lungs. He knows better than to confess to him.

"So Lance, Hunk please take a seat." The Head Master says snapping Lance out of his thoughts.

"So I called you here today because of all of your initiations."  
  
"Each of you experienced something abmormal during you initiations." The Head Master explains.

"You each are the ancestors of the chosen ones, and each all have advantages and disadvantages that no one else your divisions have. Hunk you have been given to manipulate Rock elements. Pidge you can manipulate Forest elements. Lance , Water elements and Keith Fire elements." The Head Master finishes up and everyone just stares at him dumbfounded.

"You have to be kidding." Hunk says still in shock.

"How come my brother and sister didn't get all these powers?" Lance asks.

"Well if the Galra win this will be there 10,000 rule and will be able to rule over all kingdoms."

"If you want to know more your dragons know where to go."

They all got up still in a state of shock and confusion.

"I'm going to go to the place Head Master was talking about." Keith states heading toward his dragon.

"Yeah me too." Pidge says following Keith.

"Yeah I'm in this is something crazy shit." Lance says

"Umm I'm not sure guys. What if this is just a wild goose chase?" Hunk adds on.

"Well then we're going on a chase." Keith yells already on his dragon.

"Fine, I'll go."

...

"Hello?" Keith yells when they arrive at their destination.

"Why Hello, Keith!" A mysterious figure appears from nowhere.

"Um how do you know my name?" Keith questions.

"Oh well I know all of your names! I'm Coran!" The man introduces himself.

"So um we came here because-

"I know why you're here." Coran interrupts.

"You all have powers, but with those powete there are some truggles."

"Hunk you can't go out on a windy day. Pidge and Lance you can not get to close to any fire and Keith you can no longer get touched by any water what so ever. So no more going out on a rainy day." Coran explains.

"Coran I think we ran out of mustard!" A random voice appears.

"Oh no." Keith says hiding his face.

"Oh Keith I didn't know you were here!"

"Shiro what are you doing?" Keith asks.

"Well I was looking for the mustard, but now I'm saying hi to my little brother!" Shiro says.

"LITTLE BROTHER!?!?" Lance, Pidge, and Hunk yell in unison.

"We're just adopted brothers!" Keith yells trapped in a bone crushing hug.

"I haven't seen you and years! I almost didn't recognize you!"

"Well we better get going!" Keith walks out very embarrassed. He never wanted people to know that Shiro was his brother. He didn't want people to like him just because of his brother.

"Keith how come you never told me that Shiro was your brother?!" Pidge says following Keith. 

"I didn't want to."

...

Keith walk in his room to see a letter on his bed.

' _Come to the Heaven and He'll Garden. Come Alone.'_

Well that's weird but sure.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this.  
> Feel free to ask any questions that weren't clear in the story. Constructive criticism welcomed. Also feel free to point out any spelling mistakes.
> 
> I hope to get the next chapter out soon but don't be surprised if it takes like two years.


	3. Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance try to protect Princess Allura from any danger. Did they walk right into a trap?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a little bit of Keith/Lotor in this but really it's just Lotor flirting with Keith.
> 
> Enjoy!!

“Hello?” Keith really shouldn't be in the Heaven and Hell Garden. He didn't even know who sent the letter.

A mysterious shadow appears beyond the trees.

"Can you come out of the shadows?"

"Why Hello Keith." Prince Lotor of Daibazaal takes kisses Keith's hand.

"Prince Lotor!?" Keith questions still in shock.

"Please just call me Lotor, I'm not one for formalities."   
  
"So um what did you want to talk about?"

Lotor refuses to let go of Keith's hand even while he is struggling.

"So being the Prince of Daibazaal I have heard my father's plan to capture the Princess Allura." Lotor explains as the two walk around the garden hand in hand -much to Keith's protests-

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"I believe all kingdoms should have their freedom and independence. My father is a ruthless man who will stop at nothing to get what he wants and what he wants is rulle over all lands."

"So what do you want me to do?" Yes, he knows he shouldn't make a deal with Lotor, but his tone was so serious, and that look in his eye, it was filled with determination.

With shock filling his facial expressions he finally spits out a sentence. "Oh well I was thinking that you would take the princess to a secretive location or a trusted friend and keep her there until after The Dragon Races."

Keith nods his head understanding the plan. Though out this whole plan his mind is going to say that he is making a deal with the devil, but he should let Lotor prove that he is more than the sun of an evil king.

"Now that we have that all settled. How about trip to Daibazaal? Just you, me, and the stars." Lotor suggests looking Keith right in the eye.

"Um I don't think so it's pretty late."

"Well until next time. Goodbye and goodnight Keith." And with that Lotor decends back into the shadows.

To tell the truth Keith would have loved to go on the trip with Lotor but someone already had his heart. And that someone was Lance McClain.

Keith doesn't know why he fell in the love with the tall, tan, freckled teen who was always sending him dirty looks, but he did.

He was flirted with everyday -Shiro says it's because of his purple eyes and how rare they are- and will probably be hit on more because of all of this 'chosen one descendant' shit.

Lance has never liked Keith since they first layed their eye on each other. Lance always liked to pick fights with him and call him 'Mullet Head'. Lance was always getting in his face yelling and Keith always had to hold back the urge to kiss him right then and there.

Keith would never in a million years confess his feelings to Lance. He was probably straight anyways.

…

“Keith! I've been looking for you for at least two hours!” Pidge comes yelling at Keith getting off of her dragon.

"Why?"

"The Head Master found this old house where the old chosen ones lived. It's also closer to Coran."

New House? Cool.

…

"I don't want go in. What if there's spiders in there?" Lance has always been afraid of spiders. Ever since was a little kid and one of his brothers thought it would be funny to put a living spider in his milk that day (long story short he almost didn't see it, through the cup of milk across the room).

  
"What, don't tell me the 'Great Lance McClain' is afraid of an itsy bitsy spider!" Keith always teased Lance when ever he got the chance.

"What?! No, I'm not scared of a little bug!"

"Well then, go in!" And with that Keitth pushes Lance in the house. The first thing Lance sees is that the house is sparkling clean. And a mouse, he also saw a mouse.

"Guys someone already cleaned the house." Everyone else walks into the house and has a suprised look on their face.

"Well, I call the biggest room!" Pidge bolts to up the stairs to try and beat everyone.

"What?! No!" Lance runs after her trying to stop her.

…

"Keith, where are you sneaking off to?" Lance questions Keith sitting on the couch like an old overprotective parent.

"Uh nowhere." Keith trys to walk out of the door again but Lance steps in his path.

"You're obviously going somewhere."

"Fine. I have to go to the castle for something." Keith explains everything that happened between him and Lotor.

"Keith are you sure about all of this? I mean this is Lotor we're talking about."

"Well I'm sure enough."

"I'm going with you." Lance states putting his shoes on.

"Why?"

"Because you're a crazy maniac and could easily get yourself killed in the middle of the night."

"Wha-" Keith gets cut off Lance.

"Now let's go I don't want to keep a pretty princess waiting."

…

"When we get too talk to the princess, don't go and try and flirt with her. Show her some respect." Keith gives him a knowing look that says 'Don't fuck up'.

"I show girls nothing but respect. I should be the one telling that to you. You're so blunt that you'll probably say something offensive."

They continue bickering until they reach the doors and see a man about their age, and about the same height as Lance.

"Hello, my name is Rolo. The king has been waiting for your arrival." Rolo introduces himself and starts leading the two into the throne room.

"Why does everyone always no where we are all of a sudden!" Lance whisper shouts trying to get Rolo's attention, but not wanting to disturb anyone or anything.

"Ever since you guys were announced as the chosen ones, all of the kingdoms have been keeping close tabs on you all."

They finally reach the doors to the throne room.

"Please be polite and respectful to King Alfor." With the Rolo opens the door and leaves them be.

"How are the two chosen ones doing?" The king's voice is booming but friendly. Lance and Keith are suprised with how casual the king is.

"Now what is it that some of my favorite people in the world need?" Alfor has a big smile on his face that is so warm and friendly.

"So um we heard from a reliable source that Zarkon is planning on sending some spies and kidnapping the princess." Alfor's expression went from sadness to anger to confusion all in one second.

"What are you planning on doing about this threat." The king's voice is less cheery and happy and more sad and concentrated.

"We were thinking about bringing her to our friend Coran."

"Ah Coran, I know Coran. He was and still is my best friend."

The King sits on his throne for minute thinking it over.

"Rolo please go get Allura."

Rolo goes to open the door and Allura falls through the doorway obviously listening in on their conversation.

"I'm ready to go!" The princess says clearly embarrassed.

Alfor gets up out of his throne and goes to hug Allura.

"Please be safe." He says trying to fight the tears that try to fall out of his face.

"I'll be fine father." Allura gives a reassuring kiss to her father's cheek, then ran over to Lance and Keith.

"Oh can fly on the Blue Dragon?! I've always loved the Water Dragon!" Allura is jumping all over the place yelling.

…

“I'm going to be staying in a dusty old cave? … I love caves!”

They all make a safe landing. Keith and Lance walk Allura in to Coran's cave/house and are welcomed by a smiling Coran, going in to hug Allura.

"Hello Allura how are you doing?"

"I'm great, how are you?"

"I'm fine-" Coran gets interrupted by aloud bang from the kitchen.

"Coran! I think I found the mustard-" he stops dead in his tracks when he sees Allura.

"Oh, it's you. Hi _AlluraLover1_!" The princess starts waving frantically while Keith falls overs laughing to death.

"I forgot you did that!"

"He used to write me love letters all the time!" Keith start having trouble breathing, braking into another fit of laughter.

"Keith, let's go." Lance starts pulling Keith out of Coran's cave.

"Wait what?!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this.  
> Feel free to ask any questions that weren't clear in the story. Constructive criticism welcomed. Also feel free to point out any spelling mistakes.
> 
> Follow Me on Instagram @vldclasstrash for Updates -and maybe even some spoilers here and there ;) -


	4. All in good time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor confronts Keith and Lance helps Keith in a very special way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else saw season 6?   
> Can I just say that I am SHOOKETH!   
> Anyway, this chapter is pretty short but will be important in future chapters.

"Keith, why are you so obsessed with the knife?" Lance breaks into Keith's room asking him a million questions a minute.

He's been doing this for three weeks.

"Lance, why are you so obsessed with breaking into my room?"

"You're the only one in this house that keeps their door closed so we have to make sure that you didn't die in here with all your knives." It did make sense though. Keith was the most private person in the house and he was the only one to have his door closed all the time.

"Well, I'm fine so you can leave," Keith says getting ready to close the door on Lance

"Also dinner is ready!" 

"Ok Bye!" And the door is shut on Lance's face.

The second Keith turns around he sees Lotor standing in front of his window. 

"Gah! Lotor you can't just keep showing up out of nowhere." Keith says jumping back hitting the door with the back of his head. 

"Oh, Keith are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you so badly." 

"It's okay, just wasn't expecting you." Keith walks over to his bed rubbing the back of his head.

"I just came by to see if you brought Allura to a safe destination."

"Oh yeah, we brought her to a friend's house."

Lotor walks over to where Keith is sitting on his bed. He stands over him staring into his deep violet eyes. His eyes started to dart between Keith's eyes and his lips. 

"May I kiss you?" Keith is a little taken back by the question. No one has ever asked to kiss before, let alone a prince.

"I really don't think that is such a great idea."

Lotor's face went from soft and caring to angry and hasty. 

"First I warn you about how your kingdom was in possible danger then you don't even repay me?!" Lotor stalks back towards the window before smiling and saying "This will not be the last time you see me. Next time you will want to kiss me. Goodbye, for now, Keith Kogane." He kisses Keith's knuckles and disappears from the window to the outdoors.

...

"Keith, what took you so long to get down to dinner? It took about 20 minutes." Pidge asks as they walk upstairs to their rooms.

"I don't know I just... I tripped." Keith answers walking faster to his room.

"How do you just trip? You barely have anything in your room except for your bed and all those knives."

"Well, what can I say I'm clumsy."

"But-" Pidge was cut off by Keith slamming the door in her face.

Keith lets out a long sigh a release before falling to the ground with a terrible headache.

"What is wrong w-" He cuts himself off with small scream grunting, going through almost the same exact pain he went through at Initiation. He can feel himself burning inside out.

Lance hears Keith screaming and runs to his room to see what is happening. He walks into Keith's room to see him holding his head in his hands and instead if his jet black hair it has been replaced with great big flame.

"Keith? Are you alright?"

"What- d-does it l-look like?" Even in pain and hair ablaze Keith still, finds time to say something snarky to him.

"Look Keith I'm going to get some help, okay?" Lance starts to turn away to get some help but hears Keith calling for him

"No p-please don't g-go!" Keith is looking up at him with flames dancing in his eyes. It was the most mesmerizing thing Lance has ever seen in his entire life.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Lance c-can you just s-stay with m-me, please?!" Keith was at this point begging and pleading for him to stay.

Lance sat down right next to Keith and held his hand mindlessly drawing circles on his knuckles while saying calming words like 'it will be okay' 'just breathe'. 

They stayed like that until Keith calmed down and fell asleep in his arms.

Lance picked him up off of the floor and set him in bed putting the sheets over. It took all of his willpower not stay with Keith for the night to make sure he would okay (not because he wanted to sleep in the same bed as Keith and be able to breathe in the same air as him for just one night. Don't be a creep.)

Lance placed a quick kiss on his forehead then went back to bed the night. 

In some way, it was a good night knowing that he had kissed Keith even is it wasn't on the lips or that Keith doesn't know.

All in good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm too lazy to write or copy and paste what I usually have here. Feel free to asks questions or point out any grammar or spelling mistakes.   
> I want the next chapter to come out soon but don't get your hopes up. You're lucky I finished this one.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	5. You & Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cute stuff happens :)

"Shit." Keith gets up rubbing his head groaning.

"What the fuck happened last night?" Keith starts to get up but quickly got dizzy and say back down.

_It'll be okay._

_Just breathe._

"Lance, he... HE KISSED ME!" Keith started blushing profusely. Soon his confused face turned into a wide grin.  _Lance likes him back._

Keith could say he was over the moon but that would be an understatement. There was nothing that could describe his emotions that second.

Then it all came crashing down.

_It was on the forehead. That could mean everything. He has a lot of siblings so he probably does it all the time._

_So he doesn't like me._

Keith's world just came tumbling down as he came to that realization. He doesn't have a chance after all.

Then came another headache. 

He felt the same pain he felt last night but only stronger. He felt like he was being put in a volcano.

Each tear that rolls out of his eyes hurt more than the last.

"Wake the fuck up Ke-" Lance walks into Keith's room to see the same sight he saw last night.

Lance walks over to Keith and ~~~~tries to slip his hand in his. Keith moves his had at the last second, moving away from Lance.

"Go away, Lance! Keith growls at Lance. He hates Lance.

He hates Lance for giving him false hope. He hates Lance for being so annoying. He hates Lance for trying to be there for him even though he is stubborn as hell. He hates Lance for tricking him to fall in love with him. 

"I'm just trying to help you." Lance sits next to Keith with such a calm expression. It Keith madder and madder by the second. How could Lance be so relaxed when his world is literally falling apart. 

"Keith, I don't know what the problem is but-"

"You wanna know what my problem is? You. **You** are such an annoying little brat. **You** acting so cool when you really think you're not. **You** making fall in love with you. **You** kissing me and giving me false hope. _I love you_ but _don't love me_ and it hurts like hell. So you're my problem, Lance." By the time Keith finished talking his hair has calmed down and all the fire is gone. 

"And it hurts so much when I see you with other girls because it just tells me that I will never have a chance with you." Lance doesn't know what to say to this. He never knew that he was making Keith feel this way and it's breaking his heart to see him so broken over this. Lance couldn't stand to see Keith so upset. He grabbed Keith's face and looked him in the eye and mumbled a quick sorry before kissing him. Not on the forehead on this time but on the lips.

Keith was taken back by the kiss by as soon as his mind caught up to what was happening he was soon kissing back. Both of their dreams were coming true at that exact moment. Lance broke away which made Keith whine from the loss of contact. "I love you so much Keith and I am so sorry that I made you feel like you didn't have a chance. The truth is I never thought I had a chance with you." Keith then grabs Lance's shoulders to pull him into another kiss.

"We should go downstairs for breakfast," Keith said smiling.

...

"Coran, are you here?" Lance yells once they get to Coran's house. Lance and Keith decided to visit Coran to ask him about what has been happening to Keith.

"Ah yes, I'm over here!" Coran yells from the kitchen. The two walk in to see Coran trying to wrestle the mustard out of Shiro's hands. 

"Shiro! Drop the mustard!" 

"God Shiro, Put down the God damn mustard," Keith says looking very embarrassed. 

"Fine!" Shiro finally drops the mustard.

"Shiro, what's up with you and the mustard?" Lance asks after being tired of being in the dark about the Shiro-Mustard relationship.

"Shiro has been in love with mustard since he became the Dragon Rider of the Black Dragon. He was eating a hot dog with mustard when they announced his name and ever since then he thought it was the lucky condiment." Keith answers feeling even more embarrassed. 

"Keith, by the way, someone dropped off some roses for you. They should be on the coffee table in the living room." Keith knew instantly who sent the flower, Lotor. Lance was boiling over, 'Who sent Keith flowers'?

They walk in the living room to see the roses Coran was talking about. Keith picks up the roses to see a card the read _'The rose speaks of love silently, in a language known only to the heart.'_

"Keith, do you know who sent you the flowers?" Keith looks into Lance's eyes to see nothing but rage.

"Oh, um, no. Must be a fan of mine or something. Our faces are everywhere now so." Keith gives him a reassuring smile and sees Lance's face calm down instantly.

"Well if you say so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith weren't meant to get together so early but I guess they will just be that amazing power couple of the series.  
> Feel free to ask me to fix my grammar and asks questions about the story that weren't clear in the story.  
> Hope you Enjoyed! :)


	6. We'll do this together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets some hard truth and starts feeling upset. Can Lance make him feel better

"So do you know what is happening to me, Coran?" Keith asks Coran. Keith getting really tired of the headaches. 

"Well, I must have forgotten to say that Keith has the strongest powers so that means that Keith's are the most uncontrollable," Coran explains while trying to hide the mustard while Shiro isn't in the room.  

"So does mean that I'm going to have these random, uncontrollable moments until I learn how to control them?" Keith couldn't believe what he was hearing! How was he not told about this sooner? He was the freak of the group. The outcast. He's a monster. Worst of all he would lose Lance because why would Lance want to be with a freak like him?

"Keith are you alright?" Lance asks starting to get worried for Keith. He just has been sitting there, staring off into space. He hates the idea of Keith having to go through all this pain. He wishes he could take all the pain away from Keith. 

"Oh yeah, I'm fine just gotta get out of here." And he gets up and storms out. He hops onto Red and leaves. He can't stand it anymore, Lance looking at him like he's the world. He can't stand being the reason why Lance is being held back when he can accomplish so many things instead of taking care of him.

"Keith! KEITH!" Lance runs after Keith but by the time he on Blue he's already out of site.

...

"Have any of you seen Keith?!" Lance runs into the house and asks Pidge and Hunk.

"Nope, I haven't seen him. You should check the Heaven and Hell Garden. It's where he goes to vent and cool down." Pidge answers then goes upstairs to her room to do God knows what.

"Thanks, Pidge." 

"Dude are you okay? You look a little traumatized." Hunk asks putting his hand on his shoulder. 

"Yeah, I'm fine just gotta find Keith."

"Wait why what happened to Keith?" Pidge pops back downstairs.

"Nothing." And he's out the door.

...

"Keith? Keith are you here?" Lance yells walking through the garden and wondering why he hasn't been here before.

Lance walks a little further and starts to hear sobbing. He starts running toward the sound when he finally sees Keith sitting on the ground in a ring of fire.

"Keith are you alright?" 

"Lance, I'm so sorry. I'm causing so many problems for you and I just don't know what to do with myself. I'm such a burden."

"Keith, I don't know where you got those ideas from. You're not a burden. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. Your problems are my problems and we'll work through them together. So Keith can you just come here so we can go home." 

Keith stands up to turn around and looks Lance straight in the eyes. The flames are back in his eyes but are slowly dying down as the flames around him are.

"Just take my hand and we can do this together." Lance holds out his hand and Keith stares at it for a second then takes his hand in his Lance then takes Keith's other hand and looks him deep in his eyes.

"You're not holding me back from anything. I don't know who told you any of this but none of it is true. I can't imagine my life without you. I love you, Keith, and nothing will ever change my mind." Lance lets go of Keith one of Keith's hands to hold his jaw and kisses him. 

"I don't deserve you." 

"I'm pretty sure it's the other way around but okay." Lance just hugs Keith so tight that he might just pass out. 

"Lance I can't breathe."

"Oh sorry."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm actually surprised I got this up this early.  
> Feel free to ask me to fix my grammar and ask questions about stuff that wasn't clear in the story.  
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Bye! :-)


End file.
